


The Academy

by Noel_Radcliff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Radcliff/pseuds/Noel_Radcliff
Summary: "Welcome to Overwatch."You'll be schooled by the best of the best, either in their respective fields or the other way around. Of course, with a colorful assortment of teachers and staff members, they don't usually guarantee your safety studying here.





	1. Morning Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This is, technically, the first Overwatch fanfiction I've written since I started playing the game and looking back, I think I did well for the first few drafts. Shows how much I love the characters though. Chapters are divided by periods, you know, like in a real classroom.
> 
> But then again everyone's a weirdo.

"Welcome to Overwatch."

A cool, female voice welcomes the first batch of students walking through the school's massive gates. "It is now 7:01 AM. All students, report to your classes as scheduled in your holopad." The floor would occasionally light up a blue pathway, for any student asking Athena, the A.I. assistant, for directions towards their classrooms. By the lobby stood a prominent figure; a tall, dark haired woman of Egyptian descent dressed in a crisp, blue business suit, hands crossed and a fixed smile on her face.

"Good morning. Welcome to Overwatch." She personally greeted the students, bowing ever so slightly to maintain that good first impression. As Overwatch's office administrator, Fareeha Amari's job is to make sure everything is in tip top shape at the start of the new term.

Horus knows they're all gonna need it.

"Pharah! Morning!" The Egyptian turned to see a short, curvy woman with dolled up hair and thick-rimmed glasses. "Good morning, Mei. I see you come prepared for the term." She noted the stack of test papers barely visible from Mei's satchel, and the highly clunky endothermic blaster at her side.

Mei-Ling Zhou stifled a giggle as she guarded her satchel from any more prying eyes. "Now, now, Pharah. This is just an evaluation of last year's results. I'm going to see whether my class actually went to Antarctica for their eco research." She said in a happy sing-song voice that the Egyptian woman merely sweatdropped.

"Mei, nobody in their right mind would go to Antarctica _ just for a school project. _"

"Come now, Pharah. My eco research team went there and stayed for almost five years in cryostasis. If my team can do that, surely my students can." Fareeha closed her eyes, not wanting to start an argument with the science teacher at so early in the morning, much less at the beginning of the term.

"Alright, Mei. Would you at least go easy on them?" Her tone was flat, and almost begging the younger(?) woman, who enthusiastically nodded.

They haven't even been talking for long when Fareeha finally met her first, worst fear. A commotion coming from the main lobby, students screaming, and the abominable sound of a tire wheeling throughout the halls. "Fire in the hole!" Came the screech of another nuisance she had to deal with. How her mother even allowed the Junker duo to stay in Overwatch, Fareeha will never hear the end of it.

She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she gestured at her colleague. "Mei, please?" She didn't even need to say anything as the woman already unhooked her blaster from her side and casually strode over to the center of the main hall. The blaster gave off a low hum as a pillar of ice seemingly shot out from the floor, blocking the supposed tire that was trying to wheel from the other direction. It exploded upon contact, and the ice shattered immediately. Thankfully, the students surrounding the area were mildly wounded, except, of course, the janitor that started this mess.

_ Oh, the irony. _Fareeha bitterly thought. "Ey! Mei, ya nearly took off me other arm!" Cried Jamison Fawkes, who stumbled into the main hallway, his clothes and even his hair were singed from the explosion. Mei didn't say a word as she quickly iced the Australian with the scariest smile Fareeha's ever seen. At least, she's having fun? She can never tell for certain.

"Jamison," She turned to the icicle block (sans the head) of the janitor. "How many times do I have to tell you, _ never to use your bombs inside school property? _" It was actually her mother who told him that, Fareeha was adamant in kicking both he and the other Junker half out of Overwatch.

"You don't understand ladies! Mako forced me out of me hovel because some pansy first years were spray painting the back walls!"

"Yes, well, that still doesn't mean you're allowed to use explosives _ in school property! _" She could instantly feel a headache coming, she'll have to drop by Angela's before it gets worse. "Athena,"

"Yes, Ms. Pharah?" Ever the quick witted A.I, Athena often calls them by their code names from their previous Overwatch days.

"Alert Mako, and have him and Jamison clean this up. Mei, you can go now." The Chinese woman did a small curtsy and patted the janitor's head, who yelped at her to un-ice him, before making her way to the faculty office.

"Attention, all Overwatch students, classes will begin in ten minutes." Athena's cool voice urged the surrounding students to hurry on to their classrooms. After the initial disaster, Fareeha expected a few more to come, surprisingly, from her staff rather than the actual students. But the woman turned back to the newcomers, affixing her professional smile once again.

"Good morning, and welcome to Overwatch."


	2. 1st Period - Spanish 101

Gabriel Reyes, the resident Spanish teacher with a short temper and an even shorter tolerance for his colleagues, strode in the hectic hallways of the school with his coffee. Even in the Spring, he wore his signature black beanie as well as a hoodie to match how unfriendly he is towards, well, pretty much everyone.

The morning had been a blur. Another rejected application form to be the next Vice Principal sat promptly at his desk, in which he dumped it into the bin before typing up another draft. That idiot, McCree, slept in late and now he has to fill in whatever class he's supposed to teach. For a school as big as Overwatch, even they needed more staff to accommodate every student.

He regretted his decision to go spend the night with the cowboy and his former gang in some casino down Route 66. Really, he just spent the entire night drinking and glaring at anyone coming at him without a drink. At the end of the night, coincidentally midnight, he had to drag McCree away from the poker table and back to his apartment.

"What are you looking at?" He barked at a terrified pair of first years loitering by his classroom door. "Get inside before I mark you absent,  _ los niños mimados. _ " He shook his head as he entered, the whole class quietening down. Teaching a bunch of first years first thing in the morning's going to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"Right," His coffee on the desk and fingers reaching for the keypad on the holoboard. " _ Mi nombre es  _ Gabriel Reyes _ . _ " He started, as the voice recognition, courtesy by Athena, rendered the words on the screen as he talked. An English translation would follow up afterwards.

"I'll be your Spanish teacher and believe me," He casually smirked. "The only way you're gonna impress me is if you follow my rules, and frankly, you might get yourself a pat in the back for surviving."

"It's your first day, so I'll be handing you these forms to fill up in English and as we progress through the term, you'll be able to speak and write the language in a jiffy." He sent the files directly into the class's bin and watched them for a moment. They all seemed bewildered and dazed, probably because they're still getting used to the environment as first years.

Or maybe it's him, he can't really tell. "Anyways, you got any questions before we start class?" He deftly asked, in a somewhat challenging tone, as the first years stiffened. They lowered their gazes and busied themselves with their holopads. Gabe chuckled as he picked up his coffee and briefly enjoyed the warm aroma before he spotted a hand shakily raising up.

" _ ¿Cómo se llama? _ " The student froze, but not until the translation popped up behind Gabriel at the holoboard. "Er, O'Connell, sir."  _ Sir, huh.  _ Gabe liked the sound of that.

_ This kid looks familiar though.  _ "Well? What's your question?" He tapped his foot impatiently while taking careful sips of his coffee.

"Weren't you that drunk guy with Jesse at the casino last night?" Gabe spat out the coffee.

"Oh," Another kid spoke up, another familiar one that Gabriel was  _ so sure  _ of seeing them at Route 66 last night. "So that's why he's familiar."

He didn't respond to that, but the kid started snickering to himself. "Sir, aren't you  _ too old  _ to be clubbing at your age?" His eyebrow twitched.

The class erupted in what seemed stifled laughs and giggles. Until suddenly, the room darkened and black smoke appeared  _ out of nowhere. _ The Spanish teacher disappeared from his spot at the front, and  _ magically  _ teleported in front of O'Connell. His beanie went askew and his face hot either from anger or embarrassment, or both. Immediately, he grabbed hold of the kid and  _ teleported, again,  _ this time, outside of the classroom.

Tendrils of black smoke plagued the classroom, as the students tried to make their way out, but not until the hallway itself was draped in black. In the distance, the students could see a figure running around in circles, red flashes of light following them as they heard their teacher scream O'Connell's name in apparent, murderous rage. The young man was also just running around, avoiding the red lights and his teacher's...shotguns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, my Spanish teacher was amazing and I always enjoyed her classes. But fuck I wonder about my Spanish though.


	3. 2nd Period - English

After Athena's brief rundown of what exactly happened from first period (their Spanish teacher went into a hissy fit and he and a student were sent to the infirmary for dizzying themselves), normalcy returned to Overwatch as the students hurried on to their next class for second period.

The classroom was slowly filling up as the first years took out their books and chatted amongst themselves, waiting for their next teacher. Grace period is ending and oddly enough, their next teacher isn't here yet. "Maybe they got lost?" The guy at the back joked as his seatmate laughed out loud. They're excited to finally get their first break just because of a late teacher.

However, there was a soft, blinking sound and a flash of blue light erupted before their very eyes. "Good day, loves! The cavalry's here!" An infectiously cheerful voice sounded as a short young woman stood in front of them, wearing a brown pilot's jacket over a yellow tracksuit, her hands curled into fists and pumped to her waist. There's a curiously looking, glowing medallion hanging off her neck that seemed to spur energy.

While the class was too dumbstruck to respond, she flicked her wrist to check the time. "Phew, I was almost a second late. Alright! Let's start the class now, shall we? Oh, almost forgot!" She zipped again, closer to the holoboard, and typed into the keypad.

"Name's Lena Oxton!" Her name appeared on the board as she flicked her bangs to the side. "I'll be your English teacher here at Overwatch. Let's all try to get along now, shall we?" She has this easygoing, enthusiastic nature, that the first years can't help but feel at ease around her. A better atmosphere than their first period, the students started raising hands and asking questions, as they try to get to know Ms. Oxton.

"It's actually my first time teaching here!" She confessed with a giggle. "It has always been my dream to work for Overwatch, ever since I saw their potential to actively change lives."

"Ms. Oxton! How old are you, exactly?" Lena dramatically blanched at the question. "Why, now ain't that a rude question to ask, innit? But you know, loves, I'm actually just 26 years old!" She smiled widely as majority of the class laughed as well. Except for the two guys at the back, who rolled their eyes while looking through their holopads.

"Yeah, right. Probably way younger than that." Lena slightly turned her head towards their direction, though no one has seen her yet.

"Look her up, she probably has some porn with an ass like that." The other one sniggered as they started typing into their holopads. A brief name search can't hurt while she's distracted in class, now, right?

It all happened in seconds. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She had zipped towards them, right at their faces, and in another flash of blue light she has returned to the front, holding their holopads. The two were dumbstruck.

"What?!"

"How?!"

"Ho ho, seems that we have a couple of troublemakers here." She gave off her signature giggle as she browsed through the stuff they've had. The two boys' faces were red in embarrassment as the class laughed at their musing. "Now, now. It wouldn't be fair if I don't share what they're snooping right?" Lena smirked as she brought their holopad towards the board, sharing the screen she found through their search.

"At least, this way, you guys would see my track record."

The holoboard produced a picture of a young looking Lena Oxton, donned in an impressive pilot's outfit complete with the helmet, goggles and scarf. Behind her was a massive jet with the Overwatch symbol imprinted on the side. "Whoa..." One of the guys's jaw slackened at the sight of the beautiful Slipstream.

"You were the test pilot for the Slipstream!"

"You're Tracer!"

The duo simultaneously said as Lena nodded proudly. "Yep. Got into that accident as well that turned me into this." She gestured towards her medallion as she zipped back to the two students, handing them their holopads and patting their heads. "I was given the opportunity of a lifetime by Overwatch, and because of that I'm here now."

"Eh, but Ms. Oxton? What does that have anything to do with you teaching English?" At this, Lena turned towards that student with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Er, maybe I lied a tad on my application form..." The whole class sweatdropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, right. I'll be adding more stuff once I climb out of plat. Good luck on your placements, everyone!


	4. Grace Period - Dr. Ziegler's Infirmary

****“Reyes,” The beautiful blonde in the blue scrubs frowned as she handed the Spanish teacher a glass of water. “You do know the reason why you keep getting rejected is because of moments like these, correct?” She said bossily as Gabriel grumbled and quietly drank his water. 

“This is why the PTA always had something to complain against you.” 

“Like I give a shit to those damn ingrates--” 

“Language, Reyes.” Dr. Ziegler’s blue eyes flitted over to the occupied bed next to them, where the student in his Spanish class, O’Connell, lay fast asleep, knocked out by Angela’s pain killers. Gabriel didn’t explicitly do anything to the poor boy, but he did frighten him a bit which is why they ended up at the blonde’s infirmary.

She found it amusing how they both came here breathless and exhausted, and while O’Connell started throwing accusatory remarks at his own teacher, Gabe shot him down with a death glare that instantly shut him up during the initial check-up. 

_ “You saw red lights and...shotguns, being thrown around?” Angela sweat dropped at the boy’s account. _

_ “Yeah!”_

_ “And...did you get hit by the shotguns?”_

_ “N-no…” Reyes let out a small ‘hmph’ at the side, to which she ignored._

_ “Did Mr. Reyes physically touch or hurt you, Mr. O’Connell?” Angela patiently tapped her pen on the pad she was writing on when the kid grimaced. _

_ “N-no...not really…”_

“You’re lucky,” She sighed as she sat down on the stool next to her colleague. “If he weren’t so disoriented, he would’ve seen _ your condition. _” Her voice softened at the words as Reyes looked away; the grip on his glass tightening. Nevertheless, he did not say a word but instead finished his water and placed it on the desk before him.

He stood up and made way to the door, just as Angela accompanied him. “Take care of the brat.” He gestured to O’Connell as she smiled at him.

“Worried?”

“That his parents come charging in sooner or later? Nah.” He waved a dismissive hand as he exited out of the infirmary. Dr. Ziegler sighed again, but with the same smile on her face. She gently closed the door and returned to her desk. She had half a mind to report this case to the principal, but decided to do it later. She still had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds serious and all but trust me it's just Mercy trying her best to keep everyone alive. And it's short because....grace periods are always short.
> 
> Cheers!


	5. 3rd Period - French 101

The fact that for the first three classes the first years are getting just so happen to be language classes has taken its toll on the young Omnic.

The fact that their next professor just so happen to be a combination of Reyes, in terms of attitude, and Oxton, for her drop-dead gorgeous looks, has made the little one afraid for his future.

"_Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle _ Amélie Lacroix." The sultry voice of their teacher brought Weiss back to reality, as his back rested stiffly against the chair. After the initial fiasco with Reyes and the sudden warmth from the inexperienced Oxton, this one brews trouble, should any of his dimwitted classmates provoke her. Black hair tied into a long, flowing ponytail that reached the waistband of her tight-fitting slacks, she's wearing a purple blouse along with some matching stilettos that only made her look taller and, dare he say it, sexier.

There's something off about her skin-tone, Weiss noted. Quite pale, but against the light, he could've sworn the color turned blue. Or maybe purple. Hell, he couldn't tell as he's too busy looking down on his holopad, making sure the professor didn't catch him staring.

On the other hand, Amelie is quite bored. Pharah was adamant in setting her up for freshman classes, when all she ever wanted were the senior slots; primarily because she's getting sick of hearing kids stutter out barely communicative and legitimate French. It was cute seeing them squirm during her lectures for her first years, but things are going south fast as soon as her second came. It doesn't help that her husband didn't approve of her request for upper class lessons, but having that little _ diable _ of a hacker—er, computer teacher Sombra cackle behind her back makes things worse.

In fact, there were a lot of things her husband and the administration denied her of. Time off for the next ballet recital, time off for a wine-tasting party at the family chateau, they even denied her request for leave for this week's assassina-_ ahem. _ Perhaps she would be better off just focusing on the freshman courses for the first term, <strike>_ and then file an early leave of absence for both her and Gerard this summer to a private resort in Ilios to get rid off this stress about children and— _</strike>

"U-um...Madame Lacroix?"

Amelie's thoughts were interrupted at the timid voice of young Weiss, who was shaking from head to toe and barely maintaining eye contact with his teacher. "_Oui? _" She replied rather haughtily, annoyed that she was called ‘madame’ and got caught zoning out again. Being so close to people would sometimes break this emotionless mask of hers, a habit that started getting out of hand the moment she employed at this academy, at her husband's insistence.

Weiss, on his end, could barely see the emotional turmoil happening inside his teacher’s mind, and proceeded to say what’s bothering him, “...There’s someone at the door.” He said in an embarrassed voice, just as Amelie’s head snapped to the side to see two figures peering in through the glass of her classroom. The man with jet black hair and noticeable mustache is her husband, Gerard Lacroix, looking crisp and fresh in his navy blue suit and tie. The older woman beside him had silver gray hair tied into a braid, an eye-patch covering her right eye as the other one had a tattoo similar to what Pharah has, except it’s at her left eye. She’s Ana Amari, headmaster of this Academy.

And the reason why it’s bothering her student is because these two _ imbéciles _are holding up signs saying “Good luck, darling~” and “Hope you have a nice day, Amelie” in bold cursive. “I love you so much, darling!” Gerard mouthed through the glass with a happy smile while beside him, Ana smirked triumphantly while issuing a thumbs-up gesture. No doubt this was her doing, as Ana does love to mess with her (and Gerard, unknowingly) every year.

Something inside Amelie flipped, like a switch, and suddenly she can’t feel anything.

Weiss, feeling more courageous than usual, was about to ask if she knows them, when all of a sudden he sucked in breath as his professor suddenly brandished _ a sniper rifle _from god knows where. “M-Madame Lacroix?!” He and his classmates started bolting to the other side of the classroom when shots were fired and anguished screams filled the room.

* * *

Fareeha sat at her desk at the Administration’s building, busily typing away some much needed documents for the Academy. Since this morning’s fiasco at the entrance hall she’s received numerous reports on misbehaviors and broken school rules (mostly from her staff) and she’s been researching for ways on how to counter this. Her mother once suggested something odd called ‘an endorsement system’ that would cause students, parents and even staff to ‘rate’ the staff’s effectiveness in their field. It looked a bit promising, and was put on hold for investigation while she looked for more solutions to use.

While she was answering an email from Helix security, Athena spoke up, “Ms. Pharah, you have an incoming call from Dr. Ziegler.” Fareeha looked up at the corner of the monitor, where he could see a phone icon ringing constantly.

She frowned. A call from Angela usually meant that something happened that requires medical attention, as she only does text her nonsensical (and cute) things. “Got it, thank you Athena.” She said formally as she saved her document and closed it.

She then tapped the phone icon to reveal the blonde doctor’s face. At the back she could see the infirmary. “Hello, Angela.” Fareeha greeted with a smile. “Something happened?”

“Hi, Fareeha. Yes, I’ve called to tell you that Amelie shot both Gerard and Ana this morning.”

The woman, who was halfway through drinking her cold tea, spat out the contents to the side as she gaped at the blonde in horror. “She WHAT?”

The doctor nodded gravely and added, “Yes, but not to worry. I’ve treated the two to the best of my abilities and they’re perfectly fine. I’d just like to you come over and talk some sense into your mother before their argument escalates.” Always the blunt one, Angela is, but only in regards to someone’s health and condition.

Fareeha, on the other hand, has already stood up and is making her way to the door. “Athena,” She nearly yelled, startling some people in the hallway. “Have Jamison clean up my office and inform my mother and the rest of the people in the infirmary that there’s hell to pay!”

After this incident, the endorsement system has been approved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, don't worry. Everyone's alive here. As to why Ana pranks Amelie a lot, call it a friendly (sometimes unhealthy) rivalry. As to how Widow shot Gerard and Ana, I activate my trap card: Unbreakable but severely fragile plot armor.


End file.
